Tend to Amaze
by Setsuna Revolution
Summary: A little oneshot Nel and Clair fanfic. Nel gets sick after they arrive back in Arias. Who else better to take care of her than her best friend and crush, Clair Lasbard. See what happens.


***Hello there, I'm back and writing a story that I've sorta been thinking of for a while. It's between Nel and Clair from Star Ocean 3: Till the End of Time. I had a lot of reviews with my last story, so before I get to my bigger stories, I wanted to this little feel good fanfic. **

**It really cheered me up to write it, so hopefully you'll like it too. And it's only one or two chapters long. I picked Nel and Clair because I feel connected with them on a level. Their love for each other hits me strongly. One commands over the other, they are both very strong women and I think they are absolutely perfect for each other. So without further ado...**

**Tend to Amaze**

_Nel Zelpher and Clair Lasbard_

**by: Setsuna Revolution**

It was cold outside and raining heavily-always a great combination. The wind was blowing harshly and the rain fell hard like frozen daggers on the Sacred Kingdom of Aquaria. Nel Zelpher stood on the Queen's audience chamber giving her monthly report on the state of the land and communications with Airyglyph and surrounding towns. The Queen elegantly spoke her feelings on her great kingdom, but Nel's thoughts drifted elsewhere.

For one, she was frozen to the bone, Fayt-their young leader of sorts, had suggested that after they found the Eternal Sphere, that they should return to the worlds they knew so well. After visiting Vanguard III, they went to the towns to see how their friends were doing. They made it to Aquios nearly by nightfall and the Queen insisted they stay in the castle.

Nel thought about how the young boy from Arkives told them that they were programs, no more than a fun game that the people in 4-D play for fun. Even if it were true, she found it hard to believe. She had control over her body, her mind, and especially her feelings, surely not some person playing the game for thrills-she wouldn't believe or accept it.

One of the reasons they were late was because they picked up a new follower- Albel Nox. But in order to get him in their party Fayt had to beat him in an interesting one-on-one fight. Nel's commrades jokingly accused her of liking the Wicked, because she knew so much about him. But as they say, you should keep your friends close and your enemies closer. So she went along with accepting him in the group, but she knew the truth and at the best she hated him, unlike a certain blue-haired someone else in the party, who had a crush on him, it was his idea in the first place.

She wasn't much for hardheaded scums, and besides, she already had a love interest. One that many people, or at least she thought many people didn't know about. Nel had fallen deeply in love with her commander and best friend-for the past twenty years, if not longer- Clair Lasbard.

So as Nel stood there, dripping wet, trying to keep her teeth from chattering so loudly that everyone would hear, her thoughts shifted to her lavender-haired commander-in-charge. She crossed her arms in front of her and just hoped the Queen didn't see her shivering. She thought it was rude to show such weakness, of course it was also rude that the whole half hour she was there, she couldn't stop thinking of a certain someone.

She just nodded her head as Queen Aquaria XXVII dragged on about the importance of being a leader and her rank, which was surprisingly high, considering she went on private missions more than anyone else in the Crimson Blade or Runological Forces. But, of course, the number one leader was Clair-who would've guessed.

It had been about three months or so since she last saw her friend, they had a lot to talk about. They could sit for hours talking about their adventures, but who had the time anymore._ 'It would be nice to do that again soon,' _Nel thought. And Nel felt more inclined to tell Clair how she felt about her.

Often, Cliff Fitter caught her practicing in her room, then he would run away to tell Fayt, but not before Nel beat him up first. And even though Nel never told her directly, she thought deep down that Clair all ready knew and felt the same way. But her father, Adray, kept arranging meetings for Clair and some of the male runological warriors. _'But I'm stronger than any of those guys, they're all just apprentices,' _Nel thought sadly,_ 'but I'm a woman, and I could lose her to one of the guys if I don't act now.'_

"You are dismissed, Nel," the Queen said, snapping her back to her senses.

"Oh...um...yes, your majesty," Nel said giving a deep bow. Nel turned on her heel and continued to the door, her leather boots squeaking with wetness.

"And Nel," the Queen smiled, stopping Nel in her tracks, "Go dry off and warm up immediately, you're dripping on my floor." Nel gave the Queen a look of dissapointment, "Go now, before you catch cold." Nel bowed once more and embarrassingly left the chamber.

She didn't have far to walk, thank the gods. Just a few steps down the stairs to her room. She felt bad about not showing a little more restraint from the cold, but then again Queen Aquaria XXVII also had a knack for knowing things ahead of time, she wouldn't be surprised if she knew any of her other secrets.

Finally reaching her room, Nel gladly pushed the door open. She rose her hand to a globe-like object in the corner of the room and closed her eyes. The runes on her arms and legs began to glow as a small fire appeared on the globe, filling the room with heat.. Nel smiled at her small accomplishment, sure it was basic runological magic but she was always happy with even the most basic results.

She turned to close the door, glancing out in the empty hallway, then across the hall to her best friend's door. Her thoughts quickly drifted yet again to her lavender-haired commander. She snapped out of her daydream and shut her door. It didn't matter anyway, after all, Clair was stationed in Arias, and it mattered not how much Nel wanted to see her, because that trip alone took a day, and there weren't enough hours in a day.

Fayt had suggested that they visit the Queen, pick up Albel - to get his way, mind you - and then leave for 4-D Space, so that's what Nel was to do, she owed it to the young leader anyway, maybe she'd see Clair next time-hopefully.

With these thoughts in mind, she took off her dripping blue-striped scarf and corset armor and laid them by the warm globe. She took her father's swords out of the sheaths and stared at them in awe. The Blades of Ryusen were given to her by Count Woltar, her once sworn enemy, they had proudly belonged to her father, Nevelle. She placed them on the floor as well and she started to take off her gloves when she felt really dizzy all of the sudden.

_'I need some rest,' _she thought, _'I'm starting to overexert myself.' _She tried to make it to her bed, but her body became heavy, her mind was foggy, she couldn't even think. Each step became painful until she finally passed out the floor of her room.

"Nel..Nellll," an angelic voice said. Nel opened her heavy eyelids to a fuzz of lavender and amber.

"Clair?" Nel asked in almost in a whisper, her eyes and mind finally catching up with the reality that she was there. Nel's eyes shot open as she sat up quickly- too quickly- she ended up bumping heads with Clair, who was placing a damp cloth on her forehead. Her head fell back to the pillow as she felt the slight trobbing of her forehead.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Clair said, "I didn't mean to, are you ok?"

"It's ok, it was my fault and...wait...what are you doing here?" Nel aked suprisingly, "And why am I in bed?"

"Well, for starters," Clair said, moving stray hair behind her ear, "you scared the hell out me, you were passed out on the floor, and you're running a fever, from the cold weather, I presume." Nel tried a sorry attempt at sitting up again as Clair continued her worried rant. "You are lucky I had to come to the castle to give my monthly report. Now lie back down. "

"But what about Arias, how could you just leave your duties," Nel said worriedly, as she disobeyed orders and propped herself on her arms instead of laying down.

"It's ok, official Arias business is being taken care of by Tynave and Farleen in my leave, and I more than trust them as my top commanders," Clair gave a heart-warming smile, "You worry too much, you need to start looking out for yourself."

"_I_ worry too much. I didn't know I was sick," Nel said apologetically, "Everything just went back and the next thing I know is...that you're here. It's a welcome relief, I've missed you." She thought back to the weeks that had long passed since she had seen her friend, and how she couldn't stop thinking about her. Clair smiled as she patted Nel's face with the damp cloth.

"You really gave me quite a scare," Clair started, "If I hadn't have been going to my room before my audience with the Queen, I wouldn't have noticed that your door was still open a little." Nel was thankful that she had a bad habit of forgeting to close the door all the way. "Forgive me for letting my curiousity get the best of me, but when I saw you laying in the ground, I knew something was wrong." Clair threw her arms around the barely sitting up girl, getting emotional, " I've missed you too, Nel, it feels like it's been forever, and I thought you had been attacked!"

Nel weakly placed her arms around Clair's slender waist and held her gently as she let out tears of happiness. She didn't realize how affected Clair was by this, but she told her everything was going to be okay. She kissed away the tears rolling down her cheeks, stroked her hair, and calmed her as only she could. After a few moments, Nel broke their hug and stared into her commander's amber eyes.

"Clair, " she said softly, "I... um...I...does this mean you haven't been to see the Queen, yet?" Clair shot up, she was shocked, she had forgotten to report in. "I thought as much," Nel smirked.

"Ah! I can't believe I forgot, " Clair sighed putting her hand over her eyes.

"Well then, I guess we need to go explain to her why you are late, " Nel said pushing the covers down as she started to get up, only to get forced back down by Clair.

"No way, you're not coming," Clair said forcefully as she pulled the warm covers back around Nel, who was trying to fight her the whole time, but she wasn't strong enough. "Look Nel, you're still too sick, you're burning up with a fever, and I don't want you getting sicker, I'll come back after my session with the Queen, so please, wait here and rest." Clair left her hands on the cover around Nel's shoulders waiting for an answer, usually Clair was good at persuading.

"All right, you win," Nel smiled, "I'll be waiting for you." Clair smiled triumphantly as she put her forehead to Nel's to examine her temperature as compared to her own. She made a thinking gesture and then locked eyes with her friend.

"You know, you tend to amaze me sometimes. You are undoubtedly sick and, yet, you insist on accompanying me. I love you for that," Clair said, as she leaned down only centimeters from Nel's face, waiting for permission as Nel smiled and watched her through half-opened eyes.

"And I've loved you for the longest time, however, I don't want you catching what I have," Nel said, even though she did want the kiss. She just didn't want to get Clair sick and it would mean their first real kiss.

"I'd love to share your sickness," Clair teased, "but I suppose you're right." She moved Nel's messy red bangs out of her face and gave her a light kiss on her forehead. She gave Nel another smile before she started to get up to leave. In one quick motion Nel reached her hands behind Clair's neck and pulled her back down as her lips gently and shyly brushed against Clair's.

Clair leaned back in, returning the brave advance. She was in shock, she didn't think that teasing would actually persuade Nel to kiss her, but Clair wasn't complaining, she had wanted this to happen for a long time now. It was better than she could've imagined. Shortly after, Nel broke their kiss.

"Now go," Nel blushed, averting her gaze, "You're already late." Clair smirked at Nel's shyness, then put her hand on her cheek and directed Nel's green eyes back toward her own.

"I'll be back soon to take care of you," she said, placing a chaste kiss on her love's lips. Then she stood and headed to the door, putting on a serious face. Nel watched her commander leave, she couldn't believe what she just did. She put her hand up to her forehead, she could have sworn her fever raised a few degrees.

**A/N: That was Ch.1, there might be more to come...Reviews are always welcome...so throw a few my way of you have them.**


End file.
